


Różne oblicza siły

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, choroba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Różne oblicza siły

**Różne oblicza siły**

**alias**

**punch-drunk syndrome**

_Ech, ci ludzie to brudne świnie - co napletli o mej dziewczynie.  
_ ___Jakieś bzdury o jej nałogach; to po prostu litość trwoga.  
_ _ _ ___Tak to bywa, gdy ktoś zazdrości, kiedy brak mu własnej miłości:  
_ _ _ ___Plotki płodzi, mnie nie zaszkodzi żadne obce zło na mój sposób widzieć ją._ _ _

\- Przyjdziesz jutro?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu nie pierwszy raz. Nie ostatni zapewne, bo Kyoutani próbował uparcie. Zawisło jak miecz Damoklesa, pod odrapanym sufitem taniego baru. Ich baru – ich, szczególnego, bo tu zawsze się spotykali. Cóż, nie byłoby ich stać na nic innego, czy mi się to podobało, czy nie.

Przynajmniej na siebie nawzajem nie potrzebowali pieniędzy.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie jutro. - Yahaba uśmiechnął się specyficznym uśmiechem, którego Kentarou nie potrafił rozebrać na czynniki pierwsze – ni to rozbawiony, ni to smutny. Może po prostu refleksyjny, jak cały Yahaba. Od dłuższego czasu prawie zawsze poważny.

Ale jak Shigeru wyda tę swoją książkę... przypływ gotówki powinien zwalczyć to zgorzknienie. To minie. Wszystko minie.

Żałośnie musieli wyglądać przy tym stoliku. Yahaba, z kieliszkiem w dłoni, sączący powoli, okazjonalnie, jak przymusowe lekarstwo. Kyoutani bez żadnego zamówienia. Nie pieniądze, nie tym razem; tym razem nadchodząca walka zmuszała go do postu.

Jakkolwiek przeważnie były to jednak pieniądze.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał blondyn prostolinijnie.

\- Muszę się teraz skupić. Naniosę kilka poprawek na tekst. Pomęczę się z wydawnictwem. - Głos niedoszłego pisarza zdradzał zaiste fatygę, ba, niechęć do całej sprawy. Lecz obiecał sobie, że wyda tę książkę. Nie miał też innego wyjścia, postawiwszy wszystko na swoje pisarskie marzenie. To albo praca fizyczna bez perspektyw. - Nie będę miał dla ciebie czasu.

\- Mhm - odparł niezbyt cywilizowanie Kentarou, któremu również przypadło w udziale pewne zmęczenie. Życiem, takie na pewno. Niedostateczną dawką kontaktu, to prawdopodobnie też. Nie pytał już nawet, kiedy Shigeru znajdzie trochę czasu; wolał zbytnio się nie dołować.

To dałoby przystęp złym myślom, zrodzonym z podszeptów kolegów po fachu.

Nie, nie dał się okręcić wokół palca, nie, nie dał się zrobić w konia, nie, nie był wykorzystywany. Nie. Starał się o lepsze życie nie tylko dla Yahaby, ale dla nich obu.

Nieważne.

Cóż w końcu ludzie o nim samym bądź o Shigeru wiedzieli? O tym ostatnim nigdy nawet nie słyszeli i nie usłyszą. Z jakiej racji? Nigdy nie zobowiązywał się zdradzać, z kim sypia.

Czas był ciężki.

Dlatego zapewne codzienność o tyleż łatwiej go irytowała.

Ciągle.

Nie pogardziłby, gdyby jego partner raczył dopingować, zwłaszcza że to na jego fantazje zbierali pieniądze, jednakże prosić też się nie będzie.

_Przestań tak myśleć. Nakręcasz się. Znowu. Cholera._

A wszak wiedział, jak bardzo Yahaba cierpi, oglądając go na ringu. To jeszcze pogarsza jego wyrzuty sumienia. Na jutrzejszej walce poradzi sobie choćby sam - zawsze sobie radził.

I jak ktoś tak obwiniający się mógłby go wykorzystywać?

Ludzie nic nie wiedzą.

**x**

Nic bardziej naturalnego niż wewnętrzny konflikt.

Chciał zobaczyć Shigeru - nic nowego - ale niekoniecznie chciał zobaczyć ten jego zatroskany - przerażony? - wzrok, który przesuwałby się powoli po obitej twarzy boksera.

Sprawiedliwości zawsze działo się zadość; czy walka była wygrana, czy przegrana, ryj obity. Kyoutani to akceptował. Bo i co miał zrobić, do diabła?

Yahaba zasie niekoniecznie. Ta jego wiara, że im obu należy się coś lepszego i dlatego też wreszcie zacznie im się udawać, rozpościerała się na coraz więcej kategorii życiowych. Nie zmieniała bynajmniej ich sytuowania - niezmiennie gdzieś tuż nad dnem świata, gdzie też ledwo dało się oddychać.

A Shigeru dalej oczekiwał, pożądał zgoła czegoś fortunnego.

Chyba dlatego zaczął  _ostatnio_  więcej pić.

Kentarou miał nadzieję, że jego partner nie pije zbyt dużo. Nie mógł jednakże nawet zbytnio tego kontrolować. Zaryzykował, ufając, iż Yahaba pamięta o ich wspólnych planach i choćby ze względu na nie nie zaangażuje się w coś nieodpowiedzialnego; sam musiał tymczasem zbierać fundusze.

Godziny treningów, godziny pracy i chwile z Shigeru ograniczały mu możliwości.

Nie szkodzi. Zgodzili się świadomie na taki układ. Ślubowali sobie cierpliwie czekać na siebie i na lepsze czasy. Kyoutani się nie ugiął i nie lękał, choć i własne demony, i ludzie wróżyli mu, że podobny układ nie ma prawa przetrwać -  _zobaczy, "miłość jego życia" puści go kantem, prześpi się, ba, ucieknie z innym, zobaczy!_

Shigeru otworzył drzwi swej klitki - i wręcz natychmiastowo posmutniał. Bez słowa wyciągnął dłoń, by otwarcie i bez skrępowania dotknąć twarzy swojego partnera.

Kciuk przesunął się po opuchniętym policzku.

 _Ludzie gówno wiedzą_ , pomyślał.  _Ktoś, kto tak na mnie patrzy, nie może nie kochać nad życie._

\- Musi strasznie boleć - szepnął Yahaba.

\- Nie, nie. - Kyoutani lekko pokręcił głową. Nie krzywił się nawet. Przekonująco kłamał.

\- Na pewno? - Gospodarz odstąpił od progu, by umożliwić przybyłemu przejście. - Drżysz straszliwie.

_Drżę?_

Drżał. Nie mógł tego opanować.

**x**

Nie pamiętał. Yahaba stał pod drzwiami, nieco zniechęcony i ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, a Kyoutani miotał się po swoim niewielkim mieszkaniu, usiłując znaleźć swój portfel.

Irytowało go to.

Bardzo go irytowało.

Na ogół utrzymywał u siebie rygorystyczny początek, który przy sportowym trybie życia wydawał się wprost naturalny, niby kolejna lekcja wpojona przez trenera, a znalezienie rzeczy przychodziło mu bez wysiłku.

 _Ostatnio_  to się zmieniło. Rzeczy ciągle mu ginęły.

Przechodząc przez małą kuchnię, spojrzał na ułożone na ladzie pudełka leków i suplementów. Zastanawiał się, czy wziął swoją dawkę. Tego jednakże nie mógł spamiętać.

_Nie, oczywiste, że w nerwowej sytuacji sobie nie przypomnę._

_Zresztą ostatnio w ogóle trudno sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć._

_-_ Kurwa mać - zaklął pod nosem, ciskając opakowaniem pigułek o ziemię.

\- Co ty robisz?

Obejrzał się, by odkryć, że Yahaba cicho przemaszerował za nim. A teraz wzdychał cicho.

Kentarou nie odpowiedział. Nie poruszył się też i jeno zagryzł z siłą szczęki. Shigeru więc w jego zastępstwie schylił się po zmaltretowany kartonik i położył go na prawowitym miejscu.

\- Uspokój się - dodał na zwieńczenie swojego gestu.

\- Jestem spokojny - burknął Kyoutani.

\- Mhm.

\- Jestem, kurwa, spokojny. - Burknięcie zamieniło się w warknięcie; pięść uderzyła w stół.

Yahaba drgnął najpierw, jakby odezwały się dawne odruchy i instynkt.

Potem przeszedł go już dreszcz, jakby odezwały się dawne lęki.

\- Przełóżmy to spotkanie - odpowiedział lakonicznie, cofając się tyłem o parę kroków, co przelotnie upodobniło go do przerażonego zwierzęcia, które nie spuszcza wzroku ze swego oprawcy.

Kyoutani nie był  _taki_. Znał  _takich_  ludzi i Kyoutani nie był  _taki._

Miał zły dzień, którego ciągu dalszego Shigeru nie chciał wiedzieć, ale Kyoutani nie był  _taki_  dla niego.

**x**

Następny dzień był dla Kentarou o wiele bardziej kolorowy; czuł się znośnie, z jakąś godziwą werwą ruszał na trening. Tęsknił za Shigeru. Zebrał reprymendę i od trenera, i od pracodawcy za nieuwagę, brak skupienia i koordynacji.

Rzucał się po łóżku przez wyczerpujące godziny.

Jeszcze następny dzień miał postać nijaką. Tęsknił za Shigeru i psioczył na to pod nosem; szybko, bełkotliwie i bezładnie, ku uciesze swoich kolegów z pracy i klubu sportowego. Upuścił niezliczone przedmioty, stracił parę własnych szklanek, ponadto musiał zapłacić w sklepie. Trzęsły mu się dłonie, aż nawet wiązanie sznurowadeł nabrało charakteru wyzwania.

Drażniło go to.

Na trzeci dzień zalał mieszkanie, nie zakręciwszy wody. Nawet nie pamiętał, jak właściwie minęła mu reszta czasu. Jakoś. W nocy postawiły go na nogi skurcze.

_Nic dziwnego. W ogóle mam te mięśnie jakieś sztywne._

Czwartego dnia podpalił kuchnię przy gotowaniu obiadu. Przynajmniej zgasił ją szybko.

A Yahaba był na tyle zaniepokojony, ażeby go odwiedzić.

_Miło._

Później? Kyoutani nie był do końca pewien. Zagubił się, umysł został w tyle za burzą uczuć i bezmyślności; nie dziwota,  _ostatnio_  często jego tok myślenia wykazywał się powolnością.

Stał tak, z uniesioną nieco pięścią, ramieniem zgiętym w łokciu, czując dziwne pulsowanie w palcach.

Nie uzmysławiał sobie, co się właściwie stało. Od słowa do słowa, do kłótni, do straty kontroli.

_Uderzyłem go._

Bał się, jakby sam był ofiarą; przerażały go te przerażone oczy Shigeru.

**x**

\- Myśli pan, że to może być coś... natury psychologicznej? - zapytał grzecznie Shigeru. Aż zbyt grzecznie. Przymilnie.

Chciał pomocy. Jakiejkolwiek, odpowiedniej. Dla tej sprawy gotów był poniżać się i prosić, i zrobić wiele innych rzeczy.

Stąd to siedział w gabinecie lekarskim, próbując się dowiedzieć, na czym stoi i gdzie może Kyoutaniego pokierować. Cóż, w każdym razie błagać, aby poszedł.

 _Coś_   _musi_   _być_   _nie_   _tak_  - pomyślał Yahaba, dotykając opuchlizny na twarzy.  _On by mnie nie skrzywdził._

Zdruzgotany wyraz twarzy Kentarou i jego późniejsze zachowanie tylko to potwierdzały.

\- Zobaczymy - oświadczył krótko lekarz i sięgnął po kalendarz, aby umówić następną wizytę.

Yahaba nie otrząsnął się jeszcze z lęku i trudno mu było rozmawiać z Kentarou. A tym trudniej było do czegoś namówić, skoro Shigeru nadal bał się panicznie reakcji i nienaturalnej gwałtowności partnera.

_Nie. Kyoutani nie jest jak mój ojciec. Coś musiało stać za agresywnym zachowaniem._

Wbrew obawom Shigeru - Kyoutani zgodził się na wizytę i dzięki nadzorowi nawet o niej nie zapomniał. Następnie przystał także na badania.

A Yahaba, choć zarazem chciał znaleźć chorobę na wyjaśnienie problemów, błagał los, by jednak nie była ona fizyczna. Najlepiej niepoważna.

Bo w miarę szukania różne padały podejrzenia.

**x**

Trener rozpisał mu restrykcyjną dietę. Nigdy dotąd tego nie robił, bo Kyoutani pilnował swojej kategorii wagowej, lecz  _ostatnio_  stracił nad tym zupełnie kontrolę.

Przestał jeść - zamiast tego wręcz żarł.

Przytył.

Rozszerzył kolejny trening biegowy.

Musiał się wziąć w garść, skoro zdecydował, że nie rezygnuje z boksu.

Okolice skroni bolały na tyle, by to zauważył, choć  _ostatnio_ nie była to nowość i prawie nie zwracał już uwagi. Opadł na ławkę, przecierając oczy, przed którymi tańczyły mu światełka.

Na sali najpierw usłyszano jego wynaturzony krzyk. Potem huk, który okazał się hukiem jego ciała o podłogę szatni.

Gdy weszli, miał już zaciśnięte szczęki i dziwnie wygięte ciało, a skóra mu siniała.

Potem był szpital i nie było już treningów. I była niechciana diagnoza.

**x**

Rano Shigeru znowu obudził brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Przez chwilę kulił się na kanapie, zbierając w sobie siły, a przede wszystkim szukając utraconego jakiś czas temu spokoju ducha. Nie znalazł, znowu.

_Może już nigdy nie znajdę?_

Mimo to musiał wstać. W miarę możliwości nie zaniedbywał swoich obowiązków. W końcu mieli być razem na dobre i na złe.

 _Ostatnio_  było tylko złe.

\- Co się stało? - zawołał jeszcze z daleka, krocząc w stronę Kentarou, który niechybnie musiał być źródłem hałasu. W to nie wątpił i nie wiedział tylko, czy partner rzuca szklankami ze złości, czy znowu wyślizgnęły mu się z rąk. Oba przypadki zdarzały się często, przywykł.

Dziwiło go szczerze, iż w jego głosie nadal brzmi troska. Że jeszcze w ogóle ją czuje.

Może nie powinno.

To, że kochał tego typa, bynajmniej się nie zmieniło. Najwyraźniej nie miało zmienić. Nie potrafił nawet mieć za złe agresji, która czasem prowadziła do rękoczynów; nie winił.

_Bo to nie jego wina..._

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, toteż przyśpieszył kroku, zaniepokojony.

Przestał się bać Kyoutaniego, miejsce popłochu dawno i permanentnie zajęła troska; widział blondyna w zbyt wielu upokarzających sytuacjach - bezradnego jak dziecko - by móc jeszcze się go lękać.

Tego dnia miała miejsce kolejna. Poniekąd mu ulżyło, bo przynajmniej Kentarou nie doświadczył kolejnego ataku padaczkowego. Zarazem zadało to kolejny cios w żołądek. A może w serce. Lub oba?

_Boli, po prostu._

Kyoutani wyglądał żałośnie. Patrzył na odłamki u swoich stóp, opierając się plecami o krawędź lady, zaciskając na niej dłonie. Ściskał zimną strukturę niczym tonący brzytwę. Jakby nie był pewny swoich nóg.

Na jego miejscu - po tym, co widział w przeciągu ostatnich dni - Yahaba faktycznie nie ufałby kończynom.

\- Słabo ci? - zapytał, stanąwszy u boku partnera, by ująć go za łokieć. - Kręci ci się w głowie?

Cisza.

\- Usiądź - kontynuował Shigeru. - Proszę.

_Proszę._

Kentarou zerknął na niego krótko, jak gdyby ostatnie słowo przykuło jego uwagę. Czuł się jak dziecko; nie, ewidentnie był traktowany jak dziecko. Tak oto spadł z piedestału. Stracił godność i przywilej samodzielności, nie mogąc podołać prostym, codziennym czynnościom.

I truł życie Yahaby

_Nie może pisać swojej książki, bo musi się ze mną męczyć. Utrzymywać mnie._

I jedynym, czym mógł się odpłacić, było posłuszeństwo, zatem bez protestu dał się usadzić na kanapie w salonie.

Yahaba zrzucił z mebla swoją pościel.

Sypiał na kanapie, odkąd partner zaczął miotać się w nocy. Gryzło go to, bo powinien przecież czuwać przy nim także wtedy, ale... nie mógł wytrzymać już dłużej bez snu.

Usprawiedliwiał się, że wystarczyło wspólne mieszkanie. Tak, to powinno na razie wystarczyć, że sprowadził mężczyznę do swojej klitki.

_Będzie bezpieczny. Dopilnuję, żeby nic mu się nie stało._

\- Wziąłeś leki? - kontynuował Yahaba, wyciskając z siebie iskry entuzjazmu. I wymuszając uśmiech.

Kyoutaniemu zachciało się płakać. Oczy, pełne żalu za ich obu, wbrew woli swojego właściciela zapełniły się łzami.

_Cholera. Cholera._

_Psia mać._

\- Spokojnie - szeptał Shigeru, przytulając go. - Już dobrze.

Jego łzy także opadały na policzki Kentarou.

**x**

\- Ken? - zawołał Yahaba. W jego głosie nadal brzmiała miłość. Usiłował nawet zabrzmieć uroczo, jakby Kyoutani miał na to zwrócić uwagę.

Łudził się może, że wywoła u partnera jakieś uczucia. Uśmiech to byłoby marzenie. Kyoutani nigdy nie uśmiechał się wiele, ale tyle, co Shigeru uświadczył, kiedyś zdobyło jego szczery afekt.

_Cóż, to przeszłość. Nigdy więcej._

_Znowu_ odpowiedziała mu cisza.

 _Znowu_  zdenerwował się na zapas i w nerwowym pośpiechu przeszedł po mieszkaniu.

Kentarou _znowu_  drzemał w na kuchennym stole. Bo i pewnie znowu siedział dobre parę godzin, wgapiając się w ścianę.

Yahaba go nie budził. Zakrzątał się w kuchni, rozkładając kupne produkty, a Kentarou ocknął się wreszcie sam i popatrzył na Shigeru z tym znanym już, prawie typowym wyrazem twarzy.

 _Nie szkodzi -_ pomyślał Yahaba, ocierając łzy z oczu.  _To w końcu jest właściwe twojej chorobie, Ken._  

Kyoutani dalej na niego patrzył. Patrzył i wyraźnie nie poznawał.

_Znowu._

**x x x**

**Encefalopatia bokserska**  ( _encephalopatia pugilistica_ ,  _dementia pugilistica_ , od łac.  _pugil_  = bokser, traumatic encephalopathy, CTE, chronic boxer's encephalopathy, traumatic boxer's encephalopathy, boxer's dementia, punch-drunk syndrome) – schorzenie neurologiczne mogące wystąpić u sportowców uprawiających sporty kontaktowe i narażonych na urazy głowy. Encefalopatia bokserska jest ciężką postacią przewlekłego urazowego uszkodzenia mózgu.  


End file.
